


Metamorphosis

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-27
Updated: 2010-03-27
Packaged: 2017-10-08 08:38:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/74724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco does it. (Post HBP, no spoilers for DH)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Metamorphosis

**Author's Note:**

> Post-Book for "Half-Blood Prince". If you haven't finished it, don't read the fic and bitch.

During dawn of their first day on the run, Draco conjures breakfast. Snape backhands him hard enough to split his lip.

“No magic. They’ll trace it.” Dumbledore is dead, but Snape knows that there are other people out there who can just as easily feel their magical residue. “We’ll eat when we’re among the others.” Snape turns and leads the way, not looking back to see if Draco follows.

On the evening of the first day, they find a small wooded area on the outskirts of a Muggle village. Snape finds a clearing just large enough for the two of them to sleep. He takes first watch. When he awakens during Draco’s watch, Draco is gone, but there is a clear, destructive, line in the undergrowth that leads towards the village. Snape follows it; certain before he sees the Mark over the church that people will be dead.

Draco is standing in the middle of the church. There are people slumped in the pews and a casket by the alter. Draco’s eyes are empty. “I can kill.” His voice is empty, too.

Snape swallows back his own vomit and watches the creature in front of him. Draco prowls the aisles and stops to remove a necklace from a girl no more than twelve. He tucks the necklace into his pocket and looks at Snape again. Snape looks back. Draco, the bully of smaller students, is gone. Draco, the Death Eater, has emerged.

Snape swallows back his own vomit again.


End file.
